Talk:Poland/@comment-46.76.79.25-20150926140248
Hi Guys, I've been in Poland quite a lot and have this year (2015) the Plus plan. This is the best data plan I've found anywhere in the world so far: 36 GB for 100 Zl. But you need to do things in the right order: 1. You buy a Starter pack (5 zl) in some local shop. They're really available everywhere. Watch out for a green card that reads Ya! on it. The starter pack comes with a Mini SIM which breaks out to Micro SIM. You can cut it down to Nano SIM with a pair of scissors. 2. There are lots of instructions on the package, so here's what you do: Do not top up your card immediately! (You can top up on their web site, or using scratch cards - or also through Polish online banking). Don't do it! First of all, you need to activate your LTE data package by typing, on a phone, *147*13# and pressing "call." You'll receive an SMS if all is ok. 3. If not all is ok, you can perhaps top up your 5 Zl to like 20 Zl (scratch card or https://doladuj.plus.pl) and then call their help desk. Call the number 601 102 601 and when on it, use 1 2 3 2 2 as menu options (notice: these may change) so to essentially get through to an operator. They speak only Polish, but you can ask "Pani mowja po Angielsku?" Then they'll put you on hold and connect you to another, English speaking, operator. There you should describe your problem. 4. What you ultimately want is their data only plan. Don't let them sell you on the (currently) 200 MB, up to max 5 GB plans which are voice centric plans with "some data." Notice that they have a data plan which, as I said, goes up to 36 GB for like 100 Zl: See http://www.plus.pl/internet-na-karte and click on Doladowania. 5. Only when you got activated on the Data option using *147*13# then you load like 100 Zl. If you do it the other way round, your internet usage will be billed even if you have a data plan. If you did it the other way round, you can top up again after activating the Data option - after like 2 hours on their help line, we figured that out and so I like loaded 200 Zl in total. 5. You can also activate a 200 GB at night plan which has been described on this page already. E.g., call *110# and then use the menu options to go to Pakety and activate 200 GB. 6. If you want to check your used funds or data calling *110#, but that's not an option if you've your card in an LTE mobile router. My mobile router (Huawei) allows to send / receive SMS. You can send the letter N to the number 2580 to get the current account balance, and you text the letter P to the same number to get the currently remaining data volume. General observations: Even in very remote areas where I have only 3G by holding the mobile high up in the air, I have very good results with a mobile router and connecting external antennas to it. That gives me here, where like an iphone has very bad connection, still download rates of 10 Mbps, and half that upstream.